Existing PLV lamp typically comprise a lamp cup, a lamp body, and a lamp cap, wherein the lamp cup is a lamp shade, the lamp body is a middle part of the PLV lamp, and the lamp cap is a tail part of the PLV lamp. The existing PLV lamp is longitudinally fixed in general, that is, the PLV lamp is inserted into a socket from bottom to top with the lamp cup facing downwards. The PLV lamp horizontally emit light when installed horizontally, and in this case, it is necessary to add a reflecting cover, which results in much inconvenience in use.
The lamp body of the existing PLV lamp is generally fixed and cannot be stretched or retracted as needed.
The lamp cap and the lamp body of the existing PLV lamp are fixedly matched generally, so that the lamp body is unable to rotate relative to the lamp cap as needed.